


Лаванда

by NEMKA



Series: Grim, old place [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEMKA/pseuds/NEMKA
Summary: Сіріус посміхається і мчить до каміна. Він ледве встигає полинути геть, як об підлогу розбивається щербата тарілка.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Grim, old place [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561591
Kudos: 5





	Лаванда

Some say he looks just like his father,  
But he could never love somebody's daughter.

Від дівчинки-блондинки пахне квітами. Цей запах майже чужий - в будинку Сиріуса тільки іноді з'являються жовті троянди в кімнаті Андромеди, які завжди з вереском викидає Крічер.

"Я тебе люблю. Пішли в Гогсмід?" надряпано похапцем на складеному вдвічі папірці.

* * *

  
П'ятий рік підкрадається практично безшумно.

\- Мені потрібна твоя допомога.

Марлен здригається, коли, раптом, залишажться не одна в темному коридорі. Блек стягує з себе плащ-невидимку, ховає папірці в кишеню, і МакКіннон не встигає сказати ні слова.

\- Я подумав, що, ну, краще буде попросити тебе, тому що, ну, короче.

Він втомлено тре очі руками і опирається ліктями об стіну. Марлін спирається на підвіконня руками і чекає.

\- Меніподобаєтьсяремус.

\- Що, вибач?

\- Мені. Подобається. Ремус. І якщо про це хтось дізнається, мої батьки точно зіпхнуть мене замуж за Беллу. Або Аваднутб відразу - ось, привід з'явився. І, знаєш, я все ще не знаю, що гірше.

\- Це добре. Я маю на увазі, добре, що Ремус подобається, я не з тих, що має щось проти, ну, вас. - Слова вивалюються з рота лавиною, і під кінець їй не вистачає повітря. Гріффіндорці не вистачає сміливості запитати, навіщо він їй взагалі це розповідає.

\- Я подумав, а що якщо ми зробимо вигляд, що зустрічаємося? Сама подумай, ніхто нічого не втрачає. А?

 _Тому що ти все одно нікому не потрібна,_ \- додає у себе в голові Марлен і міцно тисне простягнену руку.

* * *

  
\- Будь ласка, Марлі, - шепоче Сиріус і дивиться на неї благально і злякано. Дамблдор похмуро дочитує положення нового закону про шлюб і поправляє окуляри-півмісяці.

У міністерстві когось раптово прибрали до себе Пожирачі. Старі, вилікувані рейдами і дементорами рани сверблять і кровоточать.

\- Населення магічної Британії знаходить під загрозою, - каже міністр Магії по радіо. Його тембр гримить у вухах набатом.

\- Я знайшла лазівку в формулюванні, - говорить за вечерею Марлен і тицяє пальчиком в обведений олівцем абзац. Синій лак ново і диво поблискує на сонці. - Тобі не можна спати з іншими жінками, а мені - з чоловіками. Мабуть, добре, що наше суспільство ще не вилізло з кам'яного віку.

Сіріус посміхається і мчить до каміна. Він ледве встигає полинути геть, як об підлогу розбивається щербата тарілка.

* * *

Під час патруля Римус сміється і ставить гарячу чашку на стіл, і Марлен чесно хоче поламати йому за це пальці. По радіо, що стоїть в кіоску з і шкарпетками, крутять нудотну арію, і вони обидва роблять вигляд, що нічого не відбувається.

* * *

  
\- Такий худе-енький! - Моллі відпускає щоки Сиріуса, тільки щоб подивитися на Марлен так, ніби вона жорстоко вбила і випатрала її хом'ячка, і невдоволено додає: - Таке відчуття, що його голодом морять.

\- Чи не моя вина, Моллі. У мішка зі сміттям апетиту більше.

І характер краще, теж, але МакКіннон кусає щоку. Перед очима зрадницьки двоїться, вона намилює тарілку і намагається ненароком не занурити губку в каструлю з гороховим супом.

* * *

  
Вхідні двері ляскають настільки голосно, що Марлен крізь сон думає, не злетіли чи зі стіни картини. У коридорі чуються човгання, а потім Блек на секунду завмирає в нерішучості.

\- Еники, беники, віники ... тьху, бля.

Він спирається на ручку дверей з достатньою силою, щоб відкрити, але вони, незачинені, піддаються від найменшого натискання. Сиріус падає лицем в паркет і, здається, вирубується. Марлен затягує його подалі на килим і кидає зверху покривало.

* * *

\- Я все свою особисту життя через тебе похерила! Все, аби вам з Ремусом нормально було - будь ласка! Марлі, ми ж друзі, Марлі, будь ласка. А про мене хто б хоч раз подумав? Вийшла б я за Фабіана, може, і щаслива була-б.

\- Ах як шкода, - тягне Сіріус і похмеляється прямо з горла пляшки, - що він мертвий.

Марлен йде з дому і гулко грюкає дверима. Блек думає, що вона, напевно, пішла скаржитися Лілі, і все-таки дістає склянку.

* * *

Лілі Поттер стоїть, руки в боки, і по одному тільки погляду видно: так само описати Сіріуса, як це зробила Марлен, у неї не вистачить словникового запасу. Вона відкриває вікна в задушливій квартирі, виливає ром в раковину і викидає пляшки.

\- Мені варто було б вибачитися, - бурмоче Блек, потираючи хвору голову: зілля закінчилися, аспірин теж, а організм -не ракетний двигун, на спирті не літає, - Я такої херні наговорив, Мерлінові яйця ...

\- Ах як шкода, - Лілі розвертається до нього обличчям, до білих кісточок стискаючи в руці рушник з півнями, і Сиріус думає, що вона зараз дуже хоче зачинити його, як настирливу муху, - що вона мертва.


End file.
